High School Crush
by IchigoHatake
Summary: Red never liked school, but he might enjoy it more when he meets Green, a beautiful girl with a unique personality. Will this crush result in love or heartbreak? Collab story. All odd chapters written by Aqua Alchemist Alphas in Red's POV. Even chapters written by me in Green's POV. Review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**So guys. I am doing my first collaboration! I am so happy! And I couldnt be doing it with a better co author, IchigoHatake. And without further adu… Aqua Alchemist Alphas chapter!**

Red walked through the crowded halls of his new school. Why did he hate it so much? Everything around him seemed evil, just wanting to attack him.

What was their to be scared of? Nothing could be worse than getting yourself trapped inside of Mt. Silver during a HUGE snowstorm for a week and a half. Yet everything seemed distant to him.

He wished that Pika were here now. He had to leave his little companion at home. The school was very strict about the no Pokémon policy. They distracted children's learning process or something. It was a stupid rule.

He finally found his locker after what seemed like hours of walking through halls crowded with people staring at him with malice, wanting to strike him down. As he was grabbing his science book, he turned around to see a cute couple walking down the hallway. They were laughing, hands entwined at their sides.

_ Huh. What a cute couple. Wish that I had a girlfriend._

That was when Red got his first look at the girl that was laughing passing him by. She was cute. No - that wasn't a strong enough word. She was gorgeous. Her eyes sparkled, and her smile lit up the room. Her brown hair was long and silky, and she strode with confidence.

_Whoa…_

Red smacked himself in the forehead with his textbook. How in the world could he be thinking that about her? He hadn't even seen her before a few seconds ago. What was going on?

As he watched, the girl broke away from her partner and headed straight for Red.

He stuck his head in his locker quickly, but not quick enough. The girl had caught a glimpse of him. Red heard her open the locker next to him.

_ Pull yourself together man! Just play it cool…_

He closed the locker and looked at his new locker mate. She had cute earrings on that were shaped like a heart. She looked up at him.

"You must be the new kid." She smiled her broad, warm smile. She stuck her hand out toward Red, who eyed it nervously. "I'm Green. Nice to meet you."

Red took her hand and shook it. He felt like he was going to melt. She had an aura about her that was stronger than any Fire type move he had ever seen before. He smiled back at her.

"Nice to meet you Green. I'm Red. I hope that we can be friends."

And that was how the adventure started.

**And now, I hand my pen over to my partner in crime. And rhyme. **

**Hope that you liked it. Until chapter three, when we shall meet again…**

**Enjoy. AND MAKE SURE TO REVIEW. I LOVE WHEN YOU GUYS CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all you lovely people. This chapter will be written by me, IchigoHatake, in Green's P.O.V. I hope you enjoy and please review kindly. Also. don't be afraid to suggest some things we could do to improve the story. Thank you!**

Green smiled over at Red. He seemed really kind and decent unlike most other guys in the school. Maybe they'd get along.

"Of course we can be friends!" Green said in her sing-song voice.

He seemed ecstatic. "Awesome. So I was wondering if you could show me around the school? You know, since I'm new and all."

Green nodded. "Sure. The maps of the school they give out suck, huh? Well if you'll step this way, I can show you to the Science lab. That's where you're heading right?"

Red nodded awkwardly. "Yeah."

Green laughed. "I'm heading there too! And don't be so nervous. The teachers here are really nice!"

He blushed a bit. "Right..."

_I wonder what's up with him?_

Green took him by the arm and pulled him down the hall until they were in front of a room titled: Science Lab. Even though the door was closed, you could smell all the chemicals from within.

_I've never liked this place..._

Red gagged. "Ew! What's that smell?"

Green sighed. "The smell of your nightmares. Get used to it. You'll be here everyday."

He looked completely disgusted. "It smells like something died!"

Green nodded. "Something did die in there. My love of science. Remember when I said the teachers were nice?"

Red nodded. "Yeah..."

"Well this one isn't. I loved science before I met them. Watch out. He's especially rude to new kids."

Red laughed nervously and opened the door, gesturing for Green to enter. "Ladies first."

_Wow. None of the other guys here are nice enough to open the door for me._

"Thanks!" said Green happily as she entered the room.

Red followed after her, nervously looking around for a place to sit. He would've sat down next to Green, but the seat next to her was occupied by a blonde girl whose hair was up in a ponytail.

The only open seat that Red could find was a seat next to a dude with brown spiky hair. He sat there, staring over at Green.

She looked back at him.

_I hope that Blue won't cause him any trouble._

Just then, the door was thrust open as the science teacher walked in. The teacher had greyish curly hair and wore thick glasses. He had a well groomed mustache and a stern look on his face. His name was Mr. Allen.

Mr. Allen turned over to face Red and raised up an eyebrow. He gestured for Red to walk over. "New kid! Front and center!"

Green sighed.

_Oh no. Please don't pick this kid apart..._

**Ok guys. Here was my chapter. I'll leave it here. Next chapter will be written by Aqua! Please review nicely and be sure to check out Aqua Alchemist Alphas stories. Thanks for reading and have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go again. Hi guys. Aqua here. Since me and Ichigo aren't telling us where we are taking the story, it can go ANYWHERE. We are just writing chapters, and swapping them. That's it. So. Here we go. Chapter 3 of the series, written by yours truly, Aqua Alchemist Alpha.**

Red slowly got up from his seat and trudged to the front of the classroom. He hadn't caught his teacher's name, which would most likely come back to make him look stupid later on.

"What are you waiting for, some kind of invitation? Introduce yourself!" Red thought how annoying his teacher was already. And this was only his first day of school. Joy.

"My name is Red. I'm from Pallet town." Red sighed and went to go back to his seat, but the teacher grabbed his forearm. "And where do you think you are going? You didn't tell us what you already knew before coming to our wonderful class!"

Red stood their, staring at him. He gave a small chuckle after a few moments of this. "Well then. I guess that you have a lot to learn. My Magikarp is smarter then you. You may have a seat, Mr. Red."

Red was met by a loud chorus of laughter. He slumped down in his seat, the class still laughing at his stupidity. Blue leaned over and patted Red on the shoulder. "It's okay. Even I am not that stupid!" He let the chuckles he had been trying to hold back flood out like water over a stream.

Red hit his head against the edge of his desk. What did this teacher expect him to to know? He was an adventurer - not a scholar. What was with this guy?

Red slowly looked around the room as his new teacher tried to calm his students down. He met Green's gaze from across the room. She looked sad and sorry for him. He could barely make out the words "Sorry" when she mouthed them.

The rest of the class dragged on, his teacher deciding to deviate from his normal teaching plan and talk about the most un - advanced Pokémon known to man - Magikarp.

Red gave a silent cry of joy when the bell rang, meaning that he could escape this torture room. He slowly made his way out into the hallway, where Green was waiting for him.

"That was rough. He usually isn't that mean to the new kids. It's okay." She explained to Red how he had called her as plump as a Munchlax because a bag of Poke chips had fallen out of her pocket during her "initiation" into the class.

Red smiled, itching his head. "Yeah, I guess that it could have been worse. The rest of the day should get better though. I have math next. You know where that is, right Mrs. Tour Guide?"

Green giggled. "As a matter of fact, I do. I have it next. Follow me!"

She started off down the hallway, Red following closely. They walked into a class that was full of talking students. Green plopped down in a seat in the back, and Red took the empty desk next to her.

The bell rang, and the teacher walked into the room. The guy had a red coal miner hat on, with brown hair going in every direction possible hanging out. He had a matching coal miner outfit to match his crazy hat.

He checked a piece of paper, and smiled at the class. "Class, welcome our new student, Red." The class chuckled a bit, but quieted down as soon as the teacher walked to the white board. Red could see Blue doodling in his notebook a few seats over. Red leaned over to Green.

`"What's the teachers name?"

Green looked up from where she was furiously copying down the problems on the board. "Mr. Roark. He's a really nice guy. Not like Mr. Allen." She stuck her tongue out.

The rest of the class flew by, and before Red noticed, the bell rang. Green jumped out of her seat. "Lunch time!" Red closed his notebook, and started off towards where Green was standing by the door.

"Let's go Red! Before all of the good seats are taken!" She hurried out of the door, half guiding, half dragging Red behind her. Red smiled to himself.

_This school may not be as bad as I thought after all. _

**So, it is that time again! I now bestow thy pen to Ichigo. Until next time… Leave some reviews. Seriously. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to another chapter written by yours truly, IchigoHatake. I hope you enjoy and don't be shy to review! Red And Green enter the cafeteria! What awaits them there?**

Green lead Red over to a table where a few people were sitting. One was the boy Red knew as Blue, one was the ponytail girl from science, and then there was a ginger sitting silently.

Green smiled. "Hi guys! This is the new kid, Red!"  
The ponytail girl smiled at him, but Blue just glared and the ginger boy didn't respond whatsoever.

Green pointed to Blue. "I think you already know Blue."

Red nodded. "Yeah. He was the guy from science."

Green nodded and gestures towards the blond haired ponytail girl. "This is my shy best friend, Yellow."

"Hi," she squeaked almost inaudibly.

Green finally introduced the ginger. "This is Silver. He can be cold, but he's nice once you get to know him!"

Red waved, but Silver just grunted. Green showed Red to the lunch line. "Here's where you can buy your lunch."

She then walked through it, grabbing some chicken, paying for it, then heading back to the table. Red ordered what Green had got, then went back to the table.

Green positioned herself between Yellow and Blue, so the only place for Red to sit was across the table with Silver.

Blue glared at Red. "So you're the new kid, huh?"

Green sighed.

_Please don't be possessive of me..._

Blue flung his mashed potatoes in Red's face. "Just so you know, Green's my girlfriend and I didn't like the way you were looking at her."

Green groaned.

_Here we go again_

Red wiped the mashed potatoes of his face and flung some peas at Blue. "She was just showing me around and that's payback for the mashed potatoes!"

Blue hissed and dumped his milk on Red's head. "If you wanna pick a fight we me, I guarantee I'll win!"

Red dumped his own milk on Blue. "Oh yeah?! We'll see about that!"

Just as the two boys were about to engage in a huge food war, a certain teacher stopped them.

"Ahem!" coughed Mr. Allen. "Magikarp boy! Green Oak! Detention for both of you!"

The two boys sighed. "Yes sir!"

Mr. Allen threw a mop to both of the boys. "Now clean this mess up! If this floor isn't spotless by the time I check up on you again, then I'll make you clean the ENTIRE SCHOOL'S floors!"

Mr. Allen then stormed off, writing down something in a notebook he was carrying.

Yellow spoke softly. "That was harsh..."

Green sighed. "Oh, Yellow. You don't even know harsh. You're the only student that teacher likes."

Silver nodded, but didn't verbalize his opinion.

Blue banged mops will Red as they cleaned. "This is all your fault you dunce!"

Red hit his mop against Blue's. "My fault?! You started it!"

Blue hissed and pushed Red over. "I'll finish it too!"

_I better stop them before they get in any more trouble_

Green thrust herself in between the two boys. "Enough! Red, I won't guide you around the school anymore if you keep arguing and Blue, I swear I'll break up with you if you keep acting this stupid!"

Blue snorted. "Fine. Whatever you say, Green."

Red nodded. "Sorry, Green."

Green sighed. "I forgive you guys. Let's try not to fight anymore, ok? Can you just hate each other in silence?"

Blue sighed angrily. "Fine. But if this loser irritates you, let me know and I'll take care of him."

Red growled. "And if you ever get tired of being around this spiky haired poser, then you're welcome to hang out with me!"

_This is going to be one long year..._

And indeed it would be. Who knows what other adventures awaited these teens as the school day goes on...

**There was my chapter guys! I really hope you enjoyed! And now, I tag team back over to Aqua. Please review kindly! Until next time! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

** Hey guys, it's me again. As the school day continues, what other trouble awaits Red? And what's with Blue? I mean come on now. That was TOTALLY not nice AT ALL. ANYWAY. Time to write! Or in your case, I guess it would be time to read.** **Whatever floats your boat I guess. I now present to you chapter 5!**

Red couldn't believe that he had acted like such a jerk. He shouldn't have risen to the occasion when Blue flung mashed potatoes in his face. He should have just sat their and let Green take care of it.

But NO.

He had to go and make a fool of himself. And then get detention. And to make it that much worse, Mr. Allen wrote on his detention slip Magikarp boy instead of Red.

What else could go wrong today?

The lunch bell rang, and Red put the mop he had been using back in the closet. Just as he was turning around, the handle of Blue's mop slammed right into his face. Red lost his balance and fell to the floor, rubbing his sore forehead.

"Oops." Blue let out a sarcastic snicker. Green stared at him in disbelief. "You Jerk. I cannot BELIEVE you." Blue went to say something to her, but he stopped when Green gave him the death stare.

She turned to Red, sticking her hand out. Red grabbed it, and pulled himself up. "Sorry about Blue. He can be…overprotective at times. He's a lot better once you get to know him." Red picked up his textbooks.

"Let me guess - he has EVERY class with me. Doesn't he?" Green nodded.

Red sighed. "Great. Lets just head to English and act like this never happened, okay?"

Green nodded. Red followed her to their English class. The good news was that he was able to get an open seat next to Green. The bad thing wad that Blue sat directly behind him. The teacher was some random guy that walked in to class 10 minutes late.

He had a purple scarf on, even though it was almost 90 degrees outside. The dude was like a walking purple crayon. His name was Mr. Morty. He really didn't teach us at all. Just had us read out of a textbook that was really old. So, the majority of the period was Red sitting there listening to Green and Blue flirt.

_ Let me tell you - if I hear the world "love" one more time, I swear to God, I might barf._

The period finally ended after what seemed like hours of nothing but a fight between who loved who more. Red was glad - only one more period and he would get to go home! PE was the last stop of the day. Red had never really liked PE. He wasn't very athletic. Heck, he could barely run without tripping over his own feet.

The class was to consist of dodgeball. Because what was more exciting than mixing dodging with balls being flung at you? Obviously, nothing. The whole class seemed worked up that they would be allowed to play. After the teams were split up, a thought dawned on Red.

Blue was on the other side…which made him fair game to hit!

Red wanted to smile, but Green was around, and that would probably look bad, smiling at her boyfriend like that. The whistle sounded to start chucking giants balls of rubber at each other.

Red ran up and grabbed a ball, retreating to the depths of his teammates ranks. He waited until he could see Blue clearly. Just as he was about to let loose, he could see a ball flying at him, thrown by none other then Blue himself. Their was no time to duck - the ball slammed right into Red's face.

**Well guys, that's it for me. Gonna phone tag my partner in. She gets all the juicy parts though. Oh well. Note: I have changed my Pen Name to Pkmon Trainer Red. So until we meet again, farewell…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all you amazing people who made it this far into the story! Congrats to you! Have a cookie! IchigoHatake is back and ready to write! We left off in the gym where Red got hit in the face with a dodge ball. I wonder what'll happen now...**

Red soon realized his nose was broken as blood leaked through his fingers. Green gasped.

_Blue you jerk! I just told you not to fight with Red!_

Just as Green was about to give Red her assistance, he raised up his hand, signalling for her to stop. He took grip of a dodgeball with his bloody hand and smoked Blue in the face, causing Green's face to swell up. Green tried to hold it in, but couldn't and laughed.

_There goes that perfect face he's always bragging about!_

Just as Blue was about to hit Red again, the gym teacher blew his whistle. "Enough! I want everyone to run laps around the gym! Red and Blue! Get over here!"

The two boys walked over to the gym teacher. Before the teacher scolded them, he helped bandage Red's nose and gave an icepack to Blue.

"You boys have detention for two days!" he shouted at them. He then turned back to Red. "Sorry to cut the day short, but you should go home and get your nose checked out. You can make up the detention tomorrow."

Red sighed and glared at Blue. "Thanks a lot for breaking my nose! I wouldn't be surprised if Green dumped your sorry ass."

Blue sneered. "There's no way she'd dump me. Now go home crying like the baby you are! By the way, you're welcome."

Red was just about to leave when Green broke away from her running group and rushed over to Red. She looked sympathetic when she saw his nose.

_Blue really got him good. He's getting a good scolding... _

"Are you ok Red?" Green asked with great concern. She felt sorry for him. This must have been a terrible first day.

Red blushed. "Yeah. I'm fine. Blue is just an jerk. Why do you put up with him?"

Green sighed. "I don't know..."

Red sighed. "Well I guess I should go home. You should be running laps anyway."

Just as Red was about to walk away, Green grabbed his list and gave him a piece of paper. Her phone number was on it.

Red smiled. "Your phone number?"

Green smiled back. "Call me. Just use that number any time you need me! I'll make sure to come ASAP!"

Before Red could say any more, Blue ran up to Green. "Hey babe. Time to run !"

Green rolled her eyes and waved at Red. "See you tomorrow, okay?"

Red nodded. "Bye Green!"

Then, Blue took Green's hand and ran off with her, smirking over his shoulder at Red. Green grunted.

_May I SHOULD knock a little sense into Blue._

**I'll leave it at this. I should try to give my partner some good parts. I hope you are all enjoying this! It's all for you Pokemon fans! Don't be afraid to review! I love seeing reader input! It inspires me as an author and makes me feel like I should update more often. And now, I turn this story over to my partner! See you all in Chapter 8!**


	7. Chapter 7

** Hey guys, Red here. Wait…not story Red, WRITER Red. That's gonna make the rest of the authors note confusing…ummmmmmmm…yeah…*Cough*…Red has a broken nose. And detention for the next three days. All on the first day of school. Maybe I can get a juicy part soon…This is Pkmon Trainer Red, giving you chapter 7!**

Red finally got home after the long walk home. As soon as he opened the door, Pika jumped on him, excited to see him after being apart for so long. "Hey buddy. It's good to see you too. I gotta go out for a minute, okay? I'll be back soon."

Pika gave a slight squeal in return.

Red gently put the flowers down on the gravestone in front of him, the bright flowers in deep contrast with its otherwise bleak surroundings. Red stood there for a long time, wishing his mother was here to comfort him now. She always knew the right thing to say to cheer Red up. He missed her greatly.

Tears started to well up in his eyes. He wiped the away, remembering his promise to stay strong. A voice behind Red startled him.

"Oh my god…I had no idea Red…" He whipped his head around to see Green standing there with her hand covering her mouth. What was she doing here? And how did she know Red was here?

She started towards Red. "I came home after school and decided I would check up on how you were feeling. You weren't there, but your Pikachu was. He pointed towards here…" Her voice trailed off.

"This. I know how much you've been through. Your life must suck. And based on the way that you were excited when I said that I would be your friend, I can guess that you don't have any friends. I…I'm the only person that is your friend, aren't I?"

Red just stood there, his head hung low. Green waited a moment before coming closer.

"Red…"

He stood their, on the verge of tears. Then Green did something that surprised him. She him hugged him, crying.

"Red…*sniff*…I'm sorry that…*sniff*…I let Blue be…*sniff*…so mean to you…"

Moments later, who else should call but Mr. Jerk face himself? Green picked her cell up, and before Blue could say anything, she started to rip into him. Something about being mean to Red. He zoned out after a while.

Green hung up, and turned back to Red. "Well, that's that. Next time he does anything to you, let me know. He screamed like a little girl when I threatened to break up with him. Tell me next time he does anything mean to you, okay?"

"Thanks Green. For everything." He smiled at her. And for the first time that day, the sun broke through the thick layer of clouds to shine on the small town.

**So guys. I finally get a juicy part. YAY.**  
**REVIEW, LEAVE COMMENTS, you know the drill.**  
**Until next time…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Want some more action? Get some! It's IchigoHatake here to bring you a brand new chapter! We'll start things off as Red arrives at school.**

Red walked sluggishly over to the school or as he liked to call it, prison. It could very well be a prison. The difference was the people here were MEANER, the food was GROSSER, and Prison didn't hold the beautiful Green who happened to be waiting at the gate all alone.

When Green saw Red, she smiled and urged him over. The lovestruck Red ran over to her like a lovesick puppy.

"Hey Green!" he greeted casually even though his heart was racing a million miles an hour.

"Hi Red. How are you?" she had a look of sympathy in his eyes."

Red realized what she meant. "Oh...better than I was yesterday. The anniversary of mom's death is this Saturday, so I guess I'm upset..."

_Maybe I shouldn't ask, but..._

"Where's your dad?"

Red laughed. "Dunno. He's an alcoholic and always flirting, so he almost never comes home. I don't want him coming home either. Seeing him disgusts me. He doesn't act like he did when mom was around..."

Green's heart jerked. "So on Saturday you're visiting her grave alone?"

Red nodded. "That's how it is every year..."

_He's always by himself..._

"I'll go with you!" Green suddenly burst out.

"Huh?"

Green smiled. "We can visit her grave together. Wouldn't it make her happy to see you have a friend?"

Red nodded, but before he could speak, the sound of a bloodthirsty demon's scream carried throughout the air, sending chills down Red's spine.

"Green!" shouted Blue, running up to the two of them. He glared at Red, trying to hold in his jealousy and anger.

Red decide to toy with him. "Something you'd like to say to me, Blue?"

Green raised an eyebrow as Blue flinched, clearing wanting to insult Blue. He sighed and kept it to himself. His face had been priceless though.

Blue grabbed Green's hand. "Come on. Let's just go! We'll be late for science and you know how Mr. Allen gets, Munchlax girl."

Green's cheeks burned a crimson red. "Shut up!"

A smile crept up on Red's face. Munchlax girl and Magikarp boy. He hoped it would work out. But then again, the Munchlax may eat him whole...

Green smiled back at Red. "Hurry up! You're in the class too!"

Red blushed and ran behind them, much to the displeasure of Mr. Blue Oak. Red smirked at him and Blue stuck his tongue out in return.

Once they arrived in class, Mr. Allen sighed. They had just barely made it before the bell rang.

Mr. Allen hissed. "Munchlax girl, Magikarp boy, and Blue! To your seats immediately!"

Green immediately rushed over to sit with Yellow and Blue and Red sat down, glaring at each other. They didn't have to use words to express their hatred, they could see it in everyone's eyes.

Green sighed as she stared at them. "Boy are weird. Don't you think, Yellow?"

Yellow looks sadly down. "Yeah. Weird."

"At least I have Blue," Green said.

Yellow looked upset. "We can't all get who we want..."

Yellow's voice had been so quiet that Green hadn't heard. "What was that?"

Yellow blushed. "It's nothing. We should pay attention to Mr. Allen's lesson..."

Green nodded, but felt like something was up.

_I wonder what's wrong with Yellow?_

**I'll leave it here. *throws up a Pokeball* Pkmon Trainer Red! I choose you! It's your turn to write! Well hope you enjoyed and again, it would be great to see some reviews! Good-bye for now!**


	9. Chapter 9

** Hi guys, it's me again. I am sad to report that my partner truly did stuff me inside of a Pokeball. For those of you who have read my top 10 Things Wrong with Pokemon, then you know what I am talking about. And for everyone's information, I am now known as Steven Universe. Cookie cat!** **So with Red's rivalry hitting a breaking point against Blue, who will Green choose? The new kid Red? Or will she choose her current guy, the arrogant snob, Blue? And whats up with Yellow? Alrighty then, here we go again! For all of my friends out there (you guys know who you are) this one's for you! Especially for my biggest fans, hollyleaf15, IchigoHatake, Mundie the Trainer, and my biggest supporter, pokemonredshipper. And don't forget to mention my other fans! I didn't forget you guys! You guys know who you are! I'm making an extra long chapter. If I can't GET the juicy parts, then I'll MAKE my own juicy parts.**

The week consisted of a few things. First off, Red had detention every day of the week. That was terrible. Second, Blue was getting worse. Just today, he had put whip cream all over the insides of Red's locker. And he was doing it behind Green's back.

And even though Red hated to admit it, Green had the worst of it. She was constantly having to choose between her boyfriend and defending Red. She was probably hurting more then Red was. Saturday rolled around after a long week of detention.

It was drizzling by the time Green got to Red's house. As they were walking to the cemetary, the heavens decided to dump their rain in buckets on top of them. Green was so cold, she was shivering.

Red took his jacket off and draped it over Green's shivering body. He took his hat off as well, placing it on her wet and tangled hair to keep the rain out of her face. She sneezed in return. "You're gonna catch a cold if you stay out here any longer. Follow me."

A little ways away was a cave that Red took Green to. She gasped as she stood at the mouth of the cave.

The cave was filled with a spectacular array of Pokémon. The cave glowed as Ampharos played with one another, and the water rippled as schools of Mudkip swam by. The walls of the cave were lined with rows upon rows of sleeping Zubat. And to finish it all off, a spectacular waterfall fell from a gap in the cave further above the lake.

Green stood there, her mouth hanging open. "Listen - you can't tell ANYONE about this cave. It's my secret place that I go when I get confused or lonely. All of these Pokémon are my friends. You can't tell anyone, promise? Now, we gotta warm you up."

Red grabbed a Pokeball and threw it up in the air. A majestic looking Eevee came out, and after giving its chest fur a few licks, jumped into Red's arms. Red dug in his backpack and gave his Eevee a red stone, causing it to evolve into a Flareon.

"Vee, use Flamethrower!" a stream of fire shot out, and after a few moments, a blazing fire made the shadows of the wild Pokémon dance around the cave, seeming almost alive. He called his Flareon back into its Pokeball.

Green sat down on a rock and Red sat down next to her. It was quiet for some time as Green drank in her surroundings in astonishment. After a while, she slowly looked over at Red.

"Red? What should I do? I am so confused about…well everything." Red thought for a moment before answering. "Well, just do as I always do. Pick what your gut tells you, and stick with that decision until the end."

Green shook her head. "I like Blue, but he is a pain in the butt at times. And…" She trailed off, staring at Red. Red leaned a little closer. "What? And what?" He was still at arms length from her, but it was like their was no distance between them.

Green blushed, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red. "…I think that I have feelings for you too, Red. It's hard to put it into words - it's just a feeling. You're a really nice guy that is just misunderstood at times. It's just hard. If I leave Blue, then he will never talk to me again. But if I leave you, then you'll never talk to me again. And I-" Red cut her off. "Green, I would never stop talking to you if you chose Blue. You are your own person, and I can't make decisions for you. Sure, I want you to go with me, but that isn't my choice. I'll never stop being your friend, whoever you date."

Tears welled up in Greens eyes. "You know I asked Blue this already right? And he said that if I left him, then he would come after you. That's why he has been so mean all week. I just don't know…"

Red smiled. "Well, don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. I'm more worried about you. You are a super nice person, and I have had a crush on you since the beginning of my time at this school. I just want you to know this - no matter where you are, or where you go, I'll always be there for you. Through the thick and through the thin - I'm always gonna be by your side. Whether as a boyfriend or a friend, I'm gonna be there for you."

The tears that Green had been so desperately trying to hold back finally broke through. She cried for a long time, and Red sat there. He had been a dunce all of his life - always the underdog.

From his journey to school, from his old one to his new one - he could never get things quite right. He was tired of being the "Magikarp boy". He was his own person, and he chose what to do with his life.

Red sighed, working up the courage that he knew was buried deep inside of him. He waited a moment longer, and then decided his own fate - whatever the outcome he would have to live with it, whatever the consequences.

He leaned closer to towards Green, and as she looked up at him, he kissed her. Green's eyes opened wide, but she didn't pull away as Red had expected her to. Her tears stopped, and she leaned closer.

The moment seemed to go on forever, but eventually, Green pulled away. She stared at Red in disbelief. Before she could say anything, Red just shrugged his shoulders. "I guess that was a gut feeling. And I hope that your gut feels the same."

Green gave a small laugh. "Red…that can't possibly be you. The Red that I have seen all week was nervous and afraid to stand up from himself. This Red though…I think that I like this one better." She smiled.

"Ummm…what are we gonna do with Blue? He's gonna be a problem…" Red suddenly reverted back to his old self. Green thought about this for a moment. "Well, I'll break up with him I guess."

Red realized the inevitable - that this was both good and bad.

The good part was that he would be able to protect Green from becoming just like himself - shy and afraid to stand up for himself.

The bad news was, he would have to deal with the wrath of Blue.

**There you guys go. But that's not it! Now comes the hard part…dealing with Blue for the rest of the year! So the story itself still has lots to work with…**  
**Tune in next time guys. And next time I write, I'm choosing more fans of the week! So express your love in the reviews, and you might make it in next week!**  
**Until next time…Steven Universe is out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! It's IchigoHatake here. Welcome back to the story! As you know, the drama will be building up. Green's going to break up with Blue? I wonder how he'll react? Thanks for another juicy part Steven Universe! Anyway, thanks for all 25 of the reviews we've gotten and I hope you'll keep reviewing! Well I've ranted on enough. Let's start!**

Red slept through most of Sunday, so soon enough, it came to Garfield's most hated day of the week and Red's as well. Monday. Not only the day he had to return to school, bullies, and Mr. Allen, but the day Green would break up with Blue. And who knows what the outcome would be.

Red walked to school, heart beating faster with each step he took. Where had the brave side of him ran off to? When he caught it, he'd keep it in a jar and never let it escape again. His nerves died down as he say Green waiting for him at the gate.

She looked like an angel. She had thrown her hair up cutely and she wore cute Pikachu earrings. She was also wearing a nice new top with a matching skirt that went with her perfectly. Red wasn't into girly stuff, but he didn't mind it when it was on Green.

She smiled her complementary smile that sent an electric shock through Red. He may not be the most familiar with this feeling, but he wasn't THAT dense. He knew it was love. Love for Green and only Green.

She smirked. "Are you ready to slay the demon?"

Red nodded. "Yup. I even brought my shield and sharpened my sword for the occasion!"

Green rolled her eyes and took him by the hand. "Come on! I hope you brought a camera because the look on that jerk's face will be absolutely priceless!"

Red nodded. "Priceless? I agree. That face isn't worth a penny."

Green laughed. "Enough with the lame jokes."

"If it was lame, then why are you laughing?"

Green flipped her hair. "Because it's a woman's job to laugh at their boyfriend's jokes even if they're not funny. There's your first lesson in dating!"

Green and Red stopped laughing as they saw Blue and Silver talking at the steps. It was time to be serious. They'd made a decision and they wouldn't turn back. Blue was getting his just desserts.

Green narrowed his eyes at Red, noticing he was holding Green's hand. "What's going on here?!"  
Green released Blue's hand and stomped over to the screaming banshee she'd called a boyfriend for so long. How had she gotten so attracted to him in the first place? He was obnoxious, arrogant, stubborn, and the worst turn off was his jealousy.

Crowds of students gathered around, noticing that a fight may be brewing. The kids at this school weren't exactly civil. They cheered whenever fights broke out. No one tried to stop it except the teachers because it was their obligation to.

Green snorted at Blue and grabbed him by the shirt collar, a fierce look in her eye. "I've ALWAYS wanted to say this to you, so here it goes!"

Blue was genuinely frightened. He'd never seen Green act this way before. Not until that pesky Red came along.

"I'm tired of all the shit you put me through! All you do is get jealousy and hurt everyone! Including ME! You were never nice to me and I don't know why I even became your girlfriend! So damn it! I'm just gonna say it! I'm done with you Blue Oak!"

Blue's jaw dropped. "You're breaking up with me?!"

Green pushed him away. "Duh! What do you think I was doing? Acting for a play?!"

Green stomped back over to Red and took his hand again, smirking over at the dumbstruck Blue.

"I found someone who REALLY cares about me. Unlike you."

Blue's lip began to bleed as he bit down on it in rage. He stormed off into the school, leaving them behind. He'd be back though.

As he scrambled into the school, he knocked into Yellow, not noticing her as he'd been blinded by rage.

She looked up at him, blushing. "I'm sorry I..." she noticed his lip which was gushing with lots of blood. "Blue! You're hurt!" She handed him her handkerchief. "Please use this!"

Gary took it disdainfully and put it up to his lip. "Thanks I guess."

Yellow's eyes looked a bit teary and she seemed unusually worried. "What happened?"

Green snarled. "You wanna know what happened?! Green broke up with me!"

Yellow looked sympathetic, but she had a glint of hope in her eyes. She felt bad for Blue and that he was upset...but...but Yellow had always been jealous of Green. Wanted to replace her. It was unlike her to be jealous, but she always had been of Green. She'd been with Blue...

Yellow knew that Blue was recovering and there was a high probability of him saying no, but she had to ask.

"Blue? Um...w-will you...go out with me?"

Blue took Yellow by the shoulders, looking at her, eyes wild. He had thought up something.

"You're a genius Yellow! Green will get jealous if she sees me so happy with you! Then, she'll come slithering back to me! Thanks, Yellow!"

Blue took her hand and followed her to class. Since Mr. Allen liked Yellow, Blue tried to convince her to ask him if they could switch seats to be together.

Yellow asked Mr. Allen if they could switch and they were allowed, but she felt depressed all of a sudden.

She was his FAKE girlfriend. Only their to make Green jealous. That wasn't what she wanted. A tear ran down Yellow's cheek and she hid her sadness from Gary.

_I want him to REALLY love me..._

**Here's my contribution guys! I hope you all enjoyed. Thanks to the following people for reviewing: Pokemonredshipper, Its Me Guys, Mundie the Trainer, Who knows, WeirdPrincess01, and Pokegirl185! Want to add your name to our reviewer list? Just update and I'll give you a shout out! Tune in for the next chapter by Steven Universe. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

** So guys. I have some bad news to report. I lost my old account password, and the email verification isnt working. It's still me, just in this new account! I'll still be bringing you the same great chapter additions, as always! So all of my old fans, come on! Let's get me back up to speed, shall we? Well, the shoutout of the week has to go to SpecialRedShipper again. Within a short amount of time of any chapter update, he is always the first to comment. Keep it up**! **I appreciate all of you guys continued support! So here we go! Blue has plans to make Red pay…and we all know how stubborn Blue is. What is going to happen to Red and Green? And what about Yellow? No Silver? Well, I'm just rambling on. Let's go!**

Red walked with Green down the hallway to his locker, his hand in Green's. He could genuinely say that he was happy for the first time in his miserable life. He had not only a friend, but someone that would always be their for him. His mom would be proud, and so would his dad. But he didn't care what his dad thought, so he stopped thinking and opened up his locker.

He found a small slip of paper caught in the doorway.

_ Red, you punk. I swear to food. I'm gonna wipe that smile off of your face. You think you've won? Well, I don't think so. You don't deserve Green, only I do. I'm coming after you, pretty boy, so enjoy your time with her while you still can._

He stood their, his old self slowly struggling to take over.

_He's gonna kill me! I don't stand a chance! Jeez, what have I gotten myself in to?_

He looked around, and his eyes met Green's smiling face. His courage slowly returned to him. That. That was what he had gotten himself into. And it was a gut feeling. He would have to live with the consequences. He had Green. That was all that mattered.

He sighed, and crumpled the note up and put it in his pocket. He grabbed his science textbook, grabbed Green's hand, and got ready to face the wrath of Blue.

He got to science to see Yellow crying. Red bent down in front of her desk, where as Green took a seat in the back of the classroom and kept an open seat that I supposed was for me to sit next to her.

"Yellow - what's up? You okay?"

Yellow just sat there crying. She started to talk, and Red had to listen or he we he would miss it. "Blue is the person I wanted to date. I asked him out and he said yes, but only to make you and Green jealous. Help me, please!"

The class got quiet, and Red suddenly felt all eyes on him. He slowly turned around to be standing face to face to Mr. Allen. He had a small smile on.

"Mr. Magikarp, is there something that I can help you with?"

Red stood there, and after a moment, said that nothing was wrong and took a seat. He would try and help Yellow later, but for now, he had other problems to worry about.

The day went by quite uneventfully, and at last, PE started. And what better sport was it than flag football? The only sport that Red was halfway decent at. Oh - let's not forget to mention that Blue was on the other team.

Today was Red's turn as quarterback. He had done pretty well so far in the class. It wasn't very hard to chuck a football. He took a few steps back, and searched for anyone that was open.

That was when Blue struck. It was flag football, but he didn't care. He slammed into the unsuspecting Red, taking him to the ground. He heard a snapping sound as he used Red's body as a cushion.

Everything got quiet as everybody stopped and stared. Red lay on the ground, his left leg bent at an irregular angle. Red lay there, clutching his broken leg tightly to his body, his face contorted in agony. The substitute teacher ran over to the boys, and quickly used the walkie talkie he had to call for the medical staff.

Blue just stood there smiling, as Green ran towards Red's broken body.

**Guys, let me just say. I am sorry for all of these horrible things that are happening to Red. He is my favorite character ever. Believe me. It pains me to watch him get hurt and stuff. So. Anyway. I am handing it over to my partner, IchigoHatake! Happy Thanksgiving Break everyone! Well, for those of us in school, anyway.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello all you wonderful people who are awesome enough to make it this far! Are you ready for some action? I hope so because I'm going to do my best to give it to you! This is IchigoHatake with Chapter 12.**

The gym teacher rushed over to Red and picked him up. It was awkward for Red, but he wasn't complaining. He was in desperate need of help.

It felt like his leg was burning with the strength of a flamethrower. He could feel sweat dripping down his brow. He breathed heavily as he tried to keep himself from screaming in pain. The worst thing of all was that this was Blue's fault.

Green wanted to follow Red out to the ambulance they'd called, but the teacher wouldn't allow it. She was sent back to the gym immediately as Red was rushed out. Green walked back in, mascara running.

Silver, who was in the class (but not really noticed) was pissed off. Why? Green had always been a sister to him. She appreciated him when no one else did. Nobody was going to (insert swear word) with his sister. ESPECIALLY NOT THAT COCKY ASS BLUE!

Silver walked over to Green and took her by the hand. Green stared up at him with teary eyes. The kind that would make any guy hesitate. Silver was another one of those guys who couldn't stand to see girls cry. It just wasn't right.

Silver growled. "Green, I know that you're a nice person, but don't you think Blue has gone too far?! If you had gotten your legs broken I know Red would've beaten the shit out of Blue, so why don't we do that for him?"

Silver was right. Green was a nice person and would NEVER want to hurt anyone. She couldn't even Pokémon battle properly at first for fear of hurting that Pokémon. She'd gotten over that though...

Green's other half, her more aggressive half, began to emerge. She had tried to hide this evil side of her, but Blue had crossed the line. If he wanted to start something, then she would make sure to END it. This could either solve everything or start a war. Green didn't really care what happened anymore.

Green's eye ignited with a new kind of fire. She wiped her sad eyes and her expression warped. She glared daggers that could kill with one glance. Her fists clenched so tight she thought she might cut off her circulation. Blue was going to pay!

Green turned to Silver. "Let's teach him a lesson he will NEVER, and I do mean never, forget!"

Silver smirked and cracked his knuckles. "It'll be my pleasure. I never liked Blue anyway to be completely honest. I put up with him to make you happy."

Green laughed. "Well we don't need to put up with him anymore."

Silver nodded. "I'll definitely make sure of that."

Green and Silver walked over to Blue, who was smirking and thinking he'd been victorious. He wouldn't look so happy in a second.

Silver cleared his throat, attracting Blue's attention. He glared at the ginger boy and brunette girl.

"What the hell do you want? Here to take me back, Green?"

Green slapped him hard (Very hard!) across the face. Blue's cheek started to swell up. "There's no way I'd go back to scum like you! You're worst than scum!"

Blue was terrified. This wasn't the Green he knew. "That idiot deserved what was coming to him! He STOLE you from me! That kid is an outcast and a dunce! I'm popular and smart! What does he have that I don't?!"

Green kicked him in the chest, knocking him to the floor. "A heart!"

Blue quickly scrambled up and Silver grabbed him by the shirt collar, punching him in the face and knocking out one of Blue's teeth. The gym students starting circling around.

Green and Silver wouldn't relent though. They didn't care who saw them! They didn't care if they were suspended! Green was doing this for Red and so was Silver!

Red had made Green happier than anyone and that made Silver happy. He wanted her to keep on smiling with him instead of pouting because of Blue. He'd fight for that.

Green kicked Blue in the goods (which wouldn't be so good anymore) then Silver head butted into him. They were about to do further damage, but the gym teacher returned and intervened.

"Silver and Green! To the principal's office now!"

Silver and Green didn't even protest. They walked into the office smiling. They'd been suspended for a week, but they didn't give a damn. With all this free time on their hands, they might as well visit Red.

As the walked to the hospital, they talked a little.

Green laughed. "The look on his face was awesome! Thanks for knocking out his tooth. Now he can't brag about that "perfect smile" anymore."

Silver nodded. "He won't be bragging about anything for a while. We beat him up good."

Green smiled faded. "Um...Silver?"

"Hm?"

Green looked nervous. "Uh...why did you help me beat up Blue anyway?"

Silver shrugged. "I guess I prefer Red. He makes you smile and Blue only ruins that."

Green smiled at him. "Thank you..."

Silver blushed (no he doesn't have a crush on her). "What are brothers for?"

And without another word, they entered the hospital.

**I think I'll stop here. My coauthor can go on from here. I hope you enjoyed! And aren't you glad that Blue got his just desserts? Maybe that was mean, but he kind of deserved it. Anyway, thank you for all your reviews and I hope you keep reading on! It means a lot to me. Good-bye for now!**

** -IchigoHatake**


	13. Chapter 13

** Hahaha Blue got what he deserved. That was so much better than anything I would have done. So. Red is in the hospital. And Green and Silver are suspended. So Yellow is the only one left…AND BLUE. Anyway. Thanks for everybody's support. We are nearing the 50 review mark - almost there! 50th comment will get a special shout out when they do! So keep on leaving those reviews!** **Now to pick up where Ichigohatake left off…**

Green and Silver walked up to the lady at the front desk. "Excuse me, but do you know where we can find Red? He has a broken leg." The lady checked her computer for a moment, and pointed down a hallway. "All the way down on the left."

Green hesitated as she got to the door, the handle halfway turned. She didn't want to know what lay beyond this door, but she couldn't let Red do it alone…

As if Silver could read her thoughts, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Green, he needs you." He even managed to put on a small smile. Green nodded and opened the door. Red was laying on a bed in the middle of the room, staring blankly at the wall across the room.

He looked up at Green and Silver, a small smile forming. His eyes were still clouded and full of pain and Green hated to see him like this. She liked the old, happy Red. The one that had made her love him and see Blue for what he really was.

She walked over to him, tears starting to well up in her eyes. She promised herself that she would not cry. "Red, I never wanted any of this…" She trailed off, staring at her feet. Red placed his hand under her chin, lifting her chin until she was looking at him again. His blank stare had been replaced with the old fire that Green knew and loved.

"Green, stop feeling sorry for yourself. Remember what I said? I make a decision, and I'll stick with it, no matter the consequences. Good or bad, I'm in this until the end. Blue may beat me down physically-" he pointed towards his leg, which was in a giant white cast "-but he will never beat me down mentally."

Green smiled,wiping her tears off of her face. "You know how much of a dork you are, right?" She pushed his hat down on his head. Silver smiled behind her. Green was happy again, which meant that he got everything he wanted, and by just beating his least favorite person in the world up.

Green then asked the question that Silver knew she would ask, but hoped that she didn't have to.

"Red? How bad is it?" Red stopped for a moment before answering. "Green, please. Please. Don't make me answer that question. Please." He asked the question, and despite already knowing the answer, hoped that maybe he was wrong. Maybe she wouldn't.

Alas, he was wrong.

"No Red. Tell me. I need to know." She grabbed his hand, squeezing it hard. Red sighed. He didn't want to have to tell her. He didn't want her to know.

"It's really bad. I'm gonna have to get surgery…"

Green's eyes opened wide in shock.

**Gonna give my part over to my co author! Hope you guys liked it! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. IchigoHatake here! It's time for a new chapter! Sorry for not updating. I had a bit of writer's block, but I think this will turn out fine. Please enjoy! Red needs surgery...**

Green couldn't believe it. Red needed surgery? And what would happen if the surgery failed. She just had to ask...

"What'll happen if the surgery fails?"

Red looked grim. "Well, Blue broke my leg pretty badly. I won't be able to use ever again if this fails."

Green's hands flew to her mouth as she tried to blood her screaming. No way! Blue had gone too far! Beating him up didn't even begin to cover it! If this surgery failed, Red's leg wouldn't work and it would be Blue's fault!

Silver felt Green's pain and patted her on the shoulder. "It'll be fine. Chances are in Red's favor. According to his charts, he has a 60% chance of getting better."

Green was crying now. "But what if he's one of the 40% who will lose the ability to use his leg?"

Red sighed. "Green, cheer up. I'll be fine. I told you I'd stay by your side no matter what and I will. Don't you dare give up on me."

Green smiled weakly. "I could never give up on you."

Red smiled and took her hand. "Are you going to stay through the surgery?"

She nodded. "I'll be pacing back and forth waiting for your results."

Red sighed. "Please just try to calm down. Things will work out fine."

Before Green could utter another word, a crowd of nurses and doctors came in, shooing her and Silver out. Green huffed and walked with Silver to the waiting room.

Silver sighed hopelessly as Green began pacing around the room. "You'll wear out your shows like that."

Green hissed. "I don't care about my shoes! I just want Red to be okay..."

Silver sighed again. "He will be. Don't you have faith in him?"

"Of course I have faith in him! Just not the doctors..."

Silver pushed Green down into a seat. "Relax!"

Green hissed. "I can't!"

Just then, a certain blonde girl ran into the waiting room. Yellow looked over and saw Green and Silver.

She looked worried as she spoke. "Is Red ok?"

Green shrugged. "Dunno. He's going through surgery right now."

Yellow sighed. "Blue you idiot..."

"What do you see in that guy?" Green asked coldly.

Yellow shook her head. "He used to be a lot nicer...he used to play with me and make me smile. That was back in middle school though, so I guess those days are over."

Green looked confused. "Oh. I only moved here the last month of the last year of middle school, so I've never experienced Blue's kindness."

Yellow blushed. "He was a lot nicer than you might think. I think he got colder and more arrogant when his parents died..."

Green's eyes widened. "His parents are dead? He told me they were always going off on trips or something like that."

Yellow frowned. "Well, he doesn't like to talk about his parents..."

Green felt kind of bad. "I guess I never knew that Blue had been through that much."

Yellow nodded. "Isn't Red's mom dead and his dad isn't home? In that way, Blue and Red are kind of similar."

Green sighed. "I wonder if Blue can revert back to his old self. That would make things easier..."

Yellow was a bit teary eyed. "Yeah, I miss the old Blue...but if anyone can change him back, I bet its Red."

Green thought for a moment. "I bet he could. That is, if they can get along for two seconds."

Yellow smiled. "I'd be so thankful if I could get Blue back."

Green suddenly felt kind of bad. For Yellow AND for Blue. She wondered if Red could change Blue back. Breaking her from her thoughts was the voice of a doctor.

"The operation was a success, but he should walk on crutches for a while."

**I'll end here and let Shattered angels pick it up. He changes his pen name a lot. ^-^'. Well anyway, hope you enjoyed! Bye for now!**

** -IchigoHatake**


	15. Chapter 15

** Guys, I am happy not announce the halfway point in our series! That's right - were 50% of the way done! Can you guys believe it? We are edging ever so slightly towards our 50 review view mark, with 46 the last time I checked. Keep on reading! And make sure to leave comments for those of you who just read and don't leave any! We LOVE your comments! So, anyway. Red's surgery was a success, and life goes on. And on. And on. And you guys get the picture. And for those fans out there who love this series, I have posted the whole note from Blue to Red on my site. And Ichigo and I are starting another collab - Pokemon Utopia! So make sure to head on over and check. It. Out.**

Red felt totally stupid. It was the start of the third week of school and he had already managed to get an arch enemy. And crutches.

Oh - and the most amazing girl on the face of the Earth to somehow, someway, fall in love with him. What are the odds?

Luckily, said most - amazing - girl - to - set - face - on - the - planet had stopped by his house this morning and was helping Red by carrying his school books. If she hadn't offered to help him, Red would have never made it out of the school day. He couldn't even walk to the kitchen without falling three or four times with these stupid crutches he had to use.

Of course, everybody - and I mean EVERYBODY - wanted to know what happened. Let's not forget that his injury had been boasted about all week by Blue - for some reason, the injury is not valid if not coming from the person that got hurt.

To Red's surprise, everyone was nicer to him. Even Mr. Allen went easy on him, saying that he hated Blue as much as Red did. And of course, he sat down, and his troubles began again, picking right up from where they left off the previous week.

"So, loser boy. I'm glad that I fixed your leg up. Your welcome, by the way. You look much nicer now that you're injured. And what a shame that broken nose didn't stick…I thought you liked it. If you want, I can give you another one, free of charge!"

He himself wasn't looking so good. He had a black eye from what Green had told him was a "jack - ass beat down of the century". As soon as the words escaped his mouth, he whimpered as both Green and Silver loomed over him, cracking their knuckles in unison.

The rest of the day went by without incident. As a matter of fact, the rest of the month went by without a single noteworthy thing happening. So why don't we all just fast forward and save everybody some time? I mean I have less typing, and you guys have less reading…

* * *

December 1st

Red was told that he could FINALLY get off of those stupid crutches of his. He couldn't believe that he said it, but it felt good to walk on those two feet of his after so long on those stupid rods of metal he had to rely on.

And Winter break was just around the corner! A whole 3 weeks away from the jail that he was forced to attend day in and day out! It was the end of another school week, and Red got a letter in his locker. It wasn't from anyone - it was just there.

_Hey,_

_Having a party celebrating a full three weeks off from school on Saturday. Come if you want. Make sure to dress up._

_Gold's house, 6:00. Don't be late_

_Later man,_

_Gold._

** Oh a party! Sweet! Hopefully, Ichigo will not steal the party…maybe she will stop just before Green gets to Red's house…not sure. Until next time, keep reviewing! We are SOOOOOOO CLOSE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello all you brohams and sisbacons. (Yes I know I'm weird) Welcome to more High School Crush! Well Red was invented to one of Gold's parties. Let's see what happens now...OH! ALSO THANK YOU MUNDIE THE TRAINER! YOU WERE OUR 50TH REVIEWER! *Confetti falls everywhere* Anyway, here's the story...**

As soon as Red told Green about the invitation, she squealed in delight, having been invited herself. She dragged Red around several different stores until he got a proper tuxedo. Green then picked out a dress of her own.

It was a black, strapless dress with a darker black belt. The dress was very sparkly and slightly poofy. It looked good on Green.

"Ready for the party, Red?" asked Green, winking at him.

He blushed and scratched his head awkwardly. "Yeah. Let's go. Oh, but who's Gold?"

Green sighed. "A flirtatious pervert who throws some kick ass parties."

Red looked weirded out. "Um...should we really be going over to his house?"

Green giggled. "Relax. He knows better than to mess with me. Besides, I think Crystal will tame him soon enough..."

Red was very confused. "Who's Crystal?"

"A girl who likes Gold. I'll introduce you to everyone later, ok? That reminds me. Silver and Yellow will be coming too."

Red's face turned sour. "What about Blue?"

Green frowned as well. "It's pretty likely he'll come. Gold and him are the main people who keep the party going. I'm almost positive Gold invited him."

Red groaned. "Great..."

Red stopped whining once they reached Gold's house. The window flashed with many colors because of the rave lights. He could also see a disco ball and glowing dance floor from the windows. It looked like fun!

Red dragged Green in, excitedly hopping onto the dance floor. He spun Green around, ready to dance.

Green laughed. "I didn't know you could dance, Red."

He smiled. "Well now you do."

Just then, the music stopped as a boy walked to the center of the dance floor. "Welcome everyone! I'm your very sexy host, Gold! I have one rule for all of you: No rules! It's my house, so do whatever!"

A blue haired girl scoffed behind him. "This place is going to be nothing but debris once this party is over."

Gold chucked. "Relax Super serious gal. It's just a party."

Gold took her hand and tugged her onto the dance floor. Crystal blushed as he spun her around.

Green smiled. "They look so cute together!"

Someone soon broke Green's good mood. The music once again screeched to a halt as someone took the microphone, static killing everyone's ears. Blue Oak.

Red hissed and Blue glared down at him. "HEY EVERYONE! WANNA SEE AN EPIC DANCE OFF?!"

Everyone cheered. "Yeah!"

Blue smirked. "I CHALLENGE THE NEW LOSER IN TOWN, RED, TO A DANCE OFF! THE WINNER GETS THE HEART OF THE FAIR GREEN!"

Green groaned in disgust. "I'm not some prize to be won!"

Red interrupted her. "I accept your challenge, Blue!"

Green glared at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Don't worry, Green! I want to prove myself as your boyfriend! I can't just run away every time Blue bothers me."

Green sighed. "If you really want to take him on, then I guess I can't stop you, but I swear to Arceus I'll kill you, LITERALLY kill you if you lose this!"

Red gulped and saluted. "Yes ma'am! I will win for sure!"

Blue sighed, irritated. "Are you gonna battle me or not?"

Red smirked. "Prepare to lose!"

**I'll leave it at that. I need to give Shattered Angel SOME good parts (Then take all the rest). Well I hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter! Sayonara!**

** -IchigoHatake**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for not updating guys. My dad, for those of you who DON'T know, recently died in a plane crash...so I'm dedicating this weeks story to him. Yeah. So. Enough sulking. Let me just say this now. I don't know how to dance. So. There is not going to be a dance off. Sorry for those of you who were looking forward to that.**

"Wait a second, Blue. I just got off an injury. If you're so confident you'll win, why don't we play on my rules?" Everybody was staring at Red. Actually, this was the first time he felt at home. These people - they were his family now.

Blue snickered. "And what kind of thing would that be? A dork contest?" The crowd let out a small chuckle in unison. Red took a deep breath. "Let's have a Pokémon battle, shall we? A one on one. One Pokémon each, first knockout wins. Fair enough?"

Blue smiled, thinking that since Red was such a dork, there was no way he could win in a battle. Exactly what Red wanted him to think. "Sure. Whenever you're ready buddy." The floor had cleared, leaving a wide open space for the two rivals to duke it out.

"Pika, let's go kick his ass. You ready?" The small, yellow bundle of joy squeezed in delight, sparks flying from the red pouches on his cheeks. Blue pulled out a Pokeball, and after a blinding white light, a weak looking Charmeleon took a fighting stance in front of its trainer.

Red smiled. He knew that he already had Blue beat. "Pika, just wrap this up with a Thunderbolt." The attack hit straight on, and the red dragon fell to the ground cringing. One more attack should do it...

Suddenly, Charmelion started to glow. A few moments later, a pissed off Charizard roared at Red. "Damn..." Red quickly did an assessment in his head.

_ Let's see, He's a flying and fire type, meaning he is weak to Pika...but he is much stronger...I just need to keep Pika from getting hit, and after a few well placed attacks, I should be able to wrap this up._

"Now what? What is your yellow bundle going to do against my Charizard?" Blue smiled his big, stupid, jerk face smile. His Charizard roared, shaking the windows that were dangerously close to shattering from the noise.

"Pika, stay sharp. Don't let yourself get hit and we should be able to win. Think you can handle that?" Pika nodded, and dashed towards is large adversary. "Charizard - use Flamethrower!" A steady stream of fire erupted from the dragons mouth and Pika was able to dodge barely. The floor where he had been standing only moments before was charred a deep shade of black.

"Pika, Thunderbolt!" The attack hit Charizard head on, and he cringed as the huge amounts of electricity surged through his body. The huge dragon fell to one knee, panting heavily. Blue took a step back. There was no way he was going to lose to some loser that had stolen Green from him!

Red knew that he had already won. Just one more hit..."Pika, wrap this up with Volt Tackle!" A huge cloud of smoke rose from the impact. Red could hear Gold screaming that this was the best party ever, but Red was focused on the battle.

Blue's Charizard was laying on the floor, knocked out from the devastating power of the Volt Tackle he had taken head on. Red smiled at Blue, who stood across the charred ground, mouth hanging open in astonishment.

Red had done it. He had finally proven he was better then Blue.

**So guys. How will Green react? I'm out of time, so back to ICHIGO!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for not updating in so long. Please don't be mad! Um...well Highschool crush is back, so don't fret! Continuing on where we left off, it's IchigoHatake! Let's go!**

Blue hissed, trying to suppress his ferocious anger. He couldn't fight it off though. He was pissed. The stupid new kid had destroyed him yet again. Wasn't it bad enough that he'd stolen Green? Now that bastard had the nerve to show off how great he was in front of all these people. In front of the p;arty master, Gold! He wasn't just going to stand idly by and take this. He'd show Red who was boss. Not now though. He'd wait for the perfect time to strike.

Blue turned, shooting a look of pure hatred Red's way. Red flinched a bit, still a tiny bit afraid of Blue since he'd broke his legs. Green just glared and hissed right back at him, warning him to back down or she'd open up a can of whup ass. If Blue was afraid of any girl, it was Green. Sometimes, he wondered whether she was really a girl or not.

He snorted at the "lucky" couple. "You win this time Red, but I'm watching you. Don't you dare think I've lost yet. Green will be mine again and you'll regret the day you messed with me!"

Red sighed, knowing that more drama was bound to approach. "Yeah, yeah. Just go back home. You've ruined the party enough already."

Gold nodded, stepping forward. "Sorry Blue, I like you and all, but you're kind of crashing the party. I have one rule. No fighting. If you can calm down, we can all just party and have fun together, dude."

Blue shot a look at him. "Whatever. I'm going home. Carry on, jerks."

Then, Blue left, pushing away party-goers as he went. Red and Green both stared and sighed as they watched him storm out, slamming the door behind him. Everyone seemed to recover quickly, going back to their earlier conversations and getting down on the dance floor.

Just then, Yellow dashed out from the crowd, wearing a beautiful orange dress that suited her perfectly. She ran out the door, obviously following after Blue. Green felt kind of sorry for her. She was such a nice girl, yet she always followed after Blue and all he ever did was put her down. Sometimes she wondered what went on in Yellow's head.

Green turned to Red. "Um...maybe we should get going soon."

Meanwhile, Blue had finally stopped running, finding himself in the middle of a park. No kids populated the area, so he decided to clear his thoughts here, sitting down on one of the empty swings.

He pumped his legs back and forth, gaining momentum and swinging higher. Blue smiled slightly. When he was younger, he used to love the swings. It felt like he could touch the sky and for some reason, being on them cleared his thoughts. Even now, it seemed to calm him. His sweet silence was broken by a small voice.

"Blue?"

He snapped his eyes open, slowly down his pace as he saw Yellow standing a few feet away, trying not to get within the swing's range. Slowly and steadily, he pulled the swing to a halt, looking over at his childhood friend.

He sighed angrily. "What do you want, Yellow?"

She smiled a bit and sat down in the swing beside him, pumping her legs a bit. "I was wondering if you were okay. Ever since Red came here, you've really changed. Ever since high school you've changed..."

Blue sighed again. "People will always change Yellow. Just deal with it. As for Red, I don't want to talk about him. He started all of this, taking my girlfriend."

Yellow was reluctant to speak, but said," It was Green's choice to be with him. You didn't treat her the way she wanted to be treated and you hurt her with your jealousy."

Blue growled. "Are you hear to cheer me up or put me down?"

Yellow laughed lightly. "Maybe there is some of that old Blue in you. Always so stubborn and always wanting the answers..."

Blue turned to Yellow, surprised to see her smiling so brightly, cheeks bright and red. He'd said that people changed, but Yellow never seemed to change. She was as cute and innocent as ever, always kind and patient. Now that he thought about, he really missed spending time with her.

Yellow then looked more serious. "Are you still going to bother Green and Red?"

Blue sighed and shrugged, pumping his legs faster. "I really don't know. In a way, I want to, but...I just don't know, Yellow."

She sighed, but smiled. She wasn't one to get impatient or angry. "Well, if you ever need to talk or just want a friend, I'll always be here for you, because..."

Yellow began blushing and Blue noticed. "Are you okay Yellow?"

She laughed nervously. "Just fine. I should get back to the party though. Silver must be getting lonely. I came with him there."

Blue narrowed his eyes. "Yellow, do you...LIKE Silver?"

Yellow blushed and waved her hands. "Of course not! Neither of us had dates, so we just went as friends. There's someone else I like..."

Blue cleared his throat. "Well...good."

Yellow nodded shyly and got up off the swing, brushing some dirt off her dress. "I should get going then. See you later, Blue!"

Blue became lost in her smile. She always seemed happy, but he almost thought he saw a little tear sparkle. "Bye, Yellow! Oh...and by the way, you look really pretty in that dress."

She blushed, pushing some hair behind her ears. "R-Really. Um...thank you, Blue."

Then, she waved good-bye, disappearing out into the distance, leaving Blue alone with some time to think. It was his choice now. Break up Green and Red or try to move on? He'd made a decision.


	19. Chapter 19

**OH MY GOD THANK YOU FOR FINALLY UPDATING ICHIGO! I HAVE SO MANY GREAT IDEAS! I LOST MOST OF THEM THOUGH! WE HAVEN' UPDATED SINCE FOREVER AGO! SO! IF THE YELLING AND SCREAMING WASNT ENOUGH TO TELL YOU THAT I AM PUMPED UP FOR THIS CHAPTER OF HIGH SCHOOL CRUSH, THEN LET ME TELL YOU. I AM PUMPED UP FOR THIS CHAPTER! SO I'M GONNA GO WRITE NOW!**

"Why? I mean, why do you want to leave? We only just got here. And now that Blue is finally gone, we don't have to worry about getting beaten up, harassed, verbally abused, stared at, death glared at, yelled at..."

Red went on listing things for a minute or so more.

"...fearing for our lives, worrying about our self beings, or for each others lives!"

Green sighed. First off, she really didn't feel like having two boys fight over her any more for the night. She was also afraid that Blue was going to come back and do something to Red. Which, of course, would bring the first reason back up, and then it would eventually become an evil circle, which would go around, and around, and...the bottom line was that she was just done for the night.

Red could sense that he wouldn't be able to win an argument. He was pretty tired himself to be totally honest, but he didn't want to go home yet. He instead just sighed. "Okay then. I can tell that you just wanna go home. So then, home it is!" He took Green's hand and headed out the door. Gold saw him and ran over.

"Hey, what you just did was AWESOME! You ever need someone to hang with or just to shut Blue up, you know where to find me. Heres my cell. Till' next time, you to chill!" He barely got the sentence out before he ran back over and started dancing in the middle of the party. Red suppressed a laugh, and whispered in Greens ear. "He is a REALLY bad dancer. I hope that he knows that."

Green giggled, pulling Red out the door. By now, it was snowing. Red stole looks at Green. She really did look good in the dress she was wearing. She caught him staring, and even though he glanced away quickly, he knew that Green had caught him staring. Green pulled him along, and before Red knew it, they were standing in the cave that Red had taken her to the first time that they kissed.

Red thought about it for a second.

_Wait a second. Since then...lets see...I seriously don't think that she has kissed me since then...or vice versa..._

So Red, with his new-found confidence that he got from defeating his impromptu "rival" earlier that night, decided that the next big goal of the night would be to try to get Green and him to kiss again.

**So guys! I am so glad that we are back on track here at the writing studio of High School Crush! And by studio, I mean my house! I may be the next person to get mad at though. I may not be able to log on from about tomorrow to the 5th of next year. Family vacation. I will try, but no guarantees. So, in case I CANT get on again, happy holidays! Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! Marry Kwanza! Happy Hanukkah! And whatever other holidays I missed!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Welcome back! Here's my chapter. Since my partner might not be in for a while, I'll ask him if I can write the chapters for a while. We'll see. Anyway, here's my chapter.**

"Um...Green?" Red started to ask shyly.

"What is it?" she asked, eyes sparkling in the dim light of the cave. Red felt himself beginning to blush.

"You know...this is the first place we...kissed."

Memory sparked in Green's eyes and she blushed, remembering that day. "Yeah. You're right, Red."

Red shifted awkwardly, not sure how to approach the matter. How was he supposed to get a kiss from her? Did he just lean in and go for it? Should he work up a romantic atmosphere? He really wasn't sure what to do.

Just then, everything Red had worked so hard for crumbled again. He gasped in surprise as he saw someone walk into the cave. Blue. What the hell was he doing here?

Red sprang up, his braver side revealing itself once more. "What do you want?"

Blue narrowed his eyes at Red. "I wanted to forget about Green...but I can't. I won't let go just yet. I want one more match with you. It's pretty much spring now and school will be over soon, so I want us to have a match soon. After school next week, meet me at the back of the school. I want to solve this with our fists."

"Haven't you done enough?!" hissed Green. "It wouldn't matter if you won anyway, I'd NEVER get back together with you!"

Blue clenched his fists, staring down at his feet. "Maybe not, but I need one last chance to prove myself. If I lose, I swear on my life to never bother you again. I'll move on like Yellow and the rest of you want me to. If I win though, give me ONE more chance, Green."

"You're insane!" she screamed. "Red, do you want to do this?"

Red nodded, a fiery passion burning in his eyes. "I know it's risky to do this, Green. I know. But if I win, we can finally just be together without all his drama. And if I lose...we probably weren't meant to be in the first place. I'm in. Are you?"

Green bit her lip, thinking for a while, but finally, she answered," I'll always follow you, Red. If this is something you need to do, I'll follow through until the end."

"Thanks, Green," said Red, staring at her a bit sadly.

Blue stared at them in disgust. "Then I'll see you next week, Loverboy."

Blue then stormed out of the cave, leaving Green and Red in a daze. Red sighed, turning to face Green, who was tearing up. He rushed over to her, becoming worried.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

Green wiped away a tear, faking a smile. "Sorry. It's just...I'm scared. If you lose..."

Red nodded. "I know. You aren't the type to break promises. I promise you one thing though. This will be true whether I win or lose...I love you, Green. I always want to be around you, even if I'm just a friend. I just need to be near you and I'll always find a way to help you out, okay? Now wipe those tears. If you keep crying, I might cry too."

Green tried not to, but she couldn't help it. She sniffled and cried a bit more, burying her face in Red's chest. He wanted to be strong for her, but seeing her cry jerked his heart around and a few tears began streaming down his cheeks too.

"Come on, Green," he sniffed. "I promise that we'll get through this."

Green wiped her tears and met his eyes. She'd never seen Red look so sad except for the time that she'd seen him at the cemetary. She knew that her tears only made him more nervous. Green knew she'd have to stay strong if they were really going to win and get through this.

"Red?" Green whispered weakly, tears ceasing, and cheeks turning pink.

"Yeah?" he asked, stroking her brown hair.

"There's something I want to do at least one more time with you."

Red was getting curious. "What would th-"

His words were cut off as Green pressed her lips against his, kissing him as passionately as he could. He kissed her back, hoping this wouldn't be the last time that he'd be able to kiss her. As they broke away, Red felt a bit empty.

Red adjusted his hat, his eyes burning bright with a desire to win. "Green, I promise you won't cry like that again. I'll take Blue down."

"Red..."

Green was surprised by his brave side. He always looked so valiant and handsome whenever he got confident like these. She couldn't help but blush a little.

"I believe in you, Red," she said at last.

Then, they embraced, remaining like that for a long time. Both of them held onto each other tight, hoping that they wouldn't have to be broken apart. Red knew that it was all up to him now. He had to beat Blue so that Green and him could stay together. He knew that and he promised himself he'd succeed. Blue was going down...


	21. Chapter 21

**Don't worry guys! I WILL update! It may take me some time, but I can do it! It is Christmas Eve! So Merry Christmas! And we are at 70 reviews! Lets get the number up to 75, then 100! I know we can do it! And now I am going to hype my story real quick! On a Quest to Become a Champion! Go and read it! I am hoping to get a bigger fan base, and then I thought about you guys! You are the best fan base someone can wish for! So I am hoping you can continue to support me in MY new story!**

Red went home that day more nervous than he had ever been before. What had he just done to himself? He had pretty much just signed a death wish! Blue was going to kill him! He didn't stand a chance! He took a deep breath. He had a few options.

First, he could just go and try his best. That seemed like a given, either way.

Second, he could train. But he was the kid that tripped over his own feet - no way any training would get him ready in time.

Thirdly, he could cheat. But he wanted to win Green fair and square, so he wouldn't be choosing this option. It was an option though.

Lastly, he could chicken out. This seemed like the safest option, but he wouldn't lose Green. Not again.

He sighed. He didn't have any other option. It was either get his butt kicked, or he would go down fighting. And Red wasn't someone who was one to sit there and let himself get beaten without a fight. The first thing he would have to work on was his reaction time, which mind you, was pretty bad. He could get hit in the face, and still not register it for a few minutes. He opened his Iphone, and called Green.

"Hey. You wouldn't happen to have a fighting type Pokémon, would you?"

The phone went silent for a few moments. "I have a Hitmonchan. Why? Your not going to do anything stupid, are you? Not like anything can be more stupid than what you agreed to with Blue. That was stupid. So, do you need to borrow him?"

"Yeah. I can come over to your house. Thanks Green."

An hour later...

"Alright Hitmonchan. You are going to help me train for the fight against Blue. Now, lets see." Red put his fists up. Hitmonchan instinctively put his fists up in a fighting position. Red took a jab at it, and the Hitmonchan dodged easily. It returned a jab of its own, which hit Red in the stomach. He doubled over in pain. "Okay. That hurt. Jeez. You were supposed to help me train, not beat me up, that's Blue's job..."

Red had a lot of work to do alright...

**Alright guys! A short chapter! Because I WANT THE FIGHT SCENE (YELLING HOPING THAT ICHIGO GETS THE MESSAGE WINK WINK).**  
**Alright! I hope that you guys go and check out my story! Thanks! And merry Christmas!**

**(A Note From Co-Author Ichigo)**

**He was right when he said you guys are a great fan base. For those of you haven't haven't read my story, ****A Journey of a lifetime,**** please do! That's all for now. Merry Christmas Eve!**


End file.
